Commandos in Boston
by Terraforming Snowman
Summary: Commandos: The elite Clones of the Republic. Task to protect a C70 went wrong with a Providence-class shooting the Hyperdrive of the C70 sending them to an unknown planet. The Crew minus the captain escaped the wounded ship and crashed landed on the planet. Will they survive or will the Clones and Commandos survive the unknown planet or will they parish. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story. To those that have read my other stories I put in my A/N that I was doing a secret project welp, this is one of them, I was thinking that I should give Star Wars and Fallout a try and why not Fallout 4 since there's not even a single crossover with it yet (Keyword, yet). I favor clones over everything else except Mandalorians, those 2 to me are the best. Quick thing, since they haven't put Sole Survivor in the drop box in fallout characters I had to put OC.**

 **Now let me stop blabbering, and let you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor Fallout 4 nor this paper clip I took from school. I do own the OC's.**

 **Timeline: When the Sole Survivor first encounter diamond city. Second battle of Geonosis (Using Star Wars the Clone Wars timeline and will be slightly AU)**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers for Fallout 4.**

 **XXXXX**

The year 2077, the year the world went mad. That exact same year when the bombs dropped. Vaults were made to protect the citizens from the bombs when they needed to. Once the bombs drop, everyone that were chosen to be in a vault, were sealed in. A few vaults didn't close and the nuclear blast ended up killing them or worse.

Year 2287, 210 years after the bombs 111 was under turmoil, the people that weren't in stasis died from old age or just died right there. A women, a sole survivor of Vault 111 was put in stasis with her family. She saw a group of people take her child and killed her husband. She is now looking for the perpetrators that did this and kill them and get her child back.

Year 22 BBY, the second battle of Geonosis, during the battle a squad of Clone Commandos were sent on a C70 to send supplies for the troops on the ground and get the wounded out of the battle.

The C70 was currently cruising through space. The captain looked around and sighed in relief when there were no troubles at all.

"You alright there cap't?" Asked the pilot.

"Everything's alright Hornet, just relieved." The captain said.

"Not surprised, we haven't encountered the enemy throughout the flight. Hell we're close to the planet as we speak." The pilot now called Hornet said.

"Yeah, Wasp, how are you holding up?" The captain asked.

"Bored as always." Said the co-pilot now called Wasp.

"Don't worry, I've heard they are going to put us to use, we're going to be using those ARC-170's and help with the air assault." Hornet said with glee.

"I hope they don't disappoint." Wasp said while looking through the radar.

The captain lightly chuckled and turned when he heard the doors of the bridge open up. He smiled when a man in white and blue armor walk in.

"How are you holding up Zeta?" The captain asked.

"Itching for a fight against the bugs again." The man now named Zeta said.

"What about your squad?" The captain asked.

"Jester is doing what he usually does when he's bored. Gigs is going through the terminals he has to hack once we land on Geonosis. And Zero, he's just sleeping." Zeta shrugged.

"Good for them, at least they're prepared." The Captain said.

The captain looked outside and squinted when a brownish red dot appeared.

"We're nearing the planet sir, shall I warm up the batteries and point defence?" The gunner of the crew asked.

"No need, an Acclamator is going to be our shield during this operation." The captain said.

"Roger." The gunner said.

"Hey Zeta, why did you pick me and Wasp for this op? We were going to be sent to Geonosis anyways and help defend the forces on the ground from the bombers, why pick us?" Hornet asked.

"Punishment after the first battle on Geonosis." Zeta said with slight irritation.

Hornet looked at Wasp and held up his hands and said. "Wasn't my fault when Wasp accidently shot your LAAT down with you and your squad in it, why am I punished?"

"No it wasn't but remember when you were sent to help with the bombing run in the same battle?" Zeta asked.

Hornet sighed in defeat and went back to what he was doing. Zeta chuckled and looked at the planet he fought in before.

"So, we're finally going to end the ordeal in that god forsaken planet, me and the rest of Sigma are going to have a field day." Zeta said.

"Heh, us and the rest of Hive squadron are going to have a field day." Wasp said with excitement evident in his voice.

"You got that right, me and Stinger made a bet to see who can shoot down the most Vultures and Hyenas." Hornet said.

Zeta chuckled lightly and patted Hornets shoulder.

"That will have wait till we get there, we're still tasked to get these supplies to the units on the ground and get the wounded out of there." Zeta said.

"We haven't forgotten our main objective. Now, captain you sure you don't want the main cannons up and running, I mean, what if one of the droids ships manage to get pass and see us?" Hornet asked.

"I don't blame your judgement, but due to the Separatist having a small amount of ships, we can pass easily." The captain said.

"Alright, but we need to be combat ready, even if they have low units, that doesn't mean they can't call in for…" Hornet stopped when Wasp shouted.

"Sir! We have a ship coming out of hyperspace." A large ship appeared and started to open fire on the ship.

"Sir, we have a Providence-class, we can't hold our own against that type of fire power." Hornet said.

"Get the point defence and batteries online, set the shields to our frontside. Contact the fleet and tell them we're in danger." The captain ordered.

Once the captain said that the ship shook violently.

"Sir, our point defences are hit and our shield capacity is lowering very quickly." Wasp announced.

"Contact the fleet immediately, we need help now." The captain ordered.

"I just did, now all we need to do is evade the fire and…" The ship shook violently again causing one of the crew members to hit the console of the ship and causing it jam the hyperspace...button...thing.

"Damnit, the hyperspace core is hit and the jump was activated, I can't get the damn thing to stop and we're aimed towards the planet!" Hornet panicked.

"Give the fleet our coords and redirect the ship so we won't crash into the planet." The captain ordered.

"I'll give it a try but there's no promises." Hornet said while moving the ship.

"Sir, I gave the coords to the fleet, and the ship is redirected, T minus 1 minute before we make the jump, any last words?" Hornet said sarcastically.

"Shut it Hornet, nows not the time." The Captain said.

"Sir, it seems that the Separatist have intercepted our message to the fleet and it's going to make the jump with us, we're just getting a head start." Hornet informed.

"How long before we jump?" The Captain asked.

"Right now!" Hornet said when the stars around them started to stretch out.

The captain sighed deeply and placed a hand over his head.

"That was too close, for a second I thought we were going to die." Hornet said with a deep sigh.

"We're not out the storm yet, that Providence-class is pursuing us as we speak, we need to prepare." The Captain said.

"How, our point defences are destroyed and engine one is hit badly, we're not going to survive another assault." Hornet said while looking at what was damaged after the assault.

The Captain looked at the damages and sighed deeply when he saw that the ship was in critical condition.

"Sir, we're about to leave the jump." Wasp announced.

"Get our batteries up and running, I'm not making the same mistake again." The Captain ordered.

"Yeah sure, our final stand, we're not going to live through this with just 5 twin turbolasers." Hornet said.

"He's right Captain, we're not going to survive another assault, if there's a planet we should land and wait for the fleet to find us." Zeta suggested.

The Captain was going to say something until the stars around them turned back to normal and a blue and brown planet appeared.

"What planet is that?" Wasp asked.

"There's no known planets that read it's description, should I make a geoscan?" Hornet asked.

"Please." The Captain said.

Hornet then read through some of the readings on the screen and raised a brow.

"Stange, barely any water and hardly any plant life, not to mention some of the water is irradiated and certain parts of the planet is highly irradiated, and there still some life on the planet." Hornet said.

"Interesting, do you suppose that they were hit by nuclear weapons?" The Captain asked.

"Aside from that, we should start planning now, the Separatist are probably getting closer as we speak." Hornet suggested.

Once he said that, the same ship that was attacking them appeared and started to fire unto them.

"Let me rephrase that, they are right on our asses." Hornet shouted.

"Get everyone into the escape pods, I'll stay here and evade the fire." The Captain said.

"You sure you want to do that?" Hornet asked unsure.

"I already screwed up the first time, I'm not making the same mistake again." The Captain said.

"Alright, all crew, head to the escape pods." Hornet announced through the ship's comms.

Once he said that the red lights flashed around the ship and the crew minus the Captain rushed out of the bridge and into the escape pods.

Zeta and 3 other commandos rushed near the escape pods and saw at least a few of them filled.

"Alright, here's the plan, Zero, you go with the pilots and make sure they live, Jester and Gigs, both of you will accompany the troopers in the other pods, as for me I'll be with the rest of the crew." Zeta said.

"Roger." The rest of Zeta squad said in unison.

With the orders given they all went into their respective pods. The Captain gave a deep sigh and launched all the escape pods and watched as all of them were being sent to the planet.

"Stay safe, I'll be here defending you." The Captain muttered.

He felt the ship shake violently and saw that the planet was getting closer.

"Looks like the navigation system is hit, I'm going to crash into the planet!" The captain said with worry.

He looked at the pods that were slowly heading towards the planet and gave a deep sigh.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you guys in the afterlife." The Captain gave a small smile towards the pods knowing he's not going to make it and just stared at the planet that will end him.

Zeta looked through the windows of the escape pod he's in and saw the Separatist ship stop firing and slowly moved away from them.

"Why are the clankers not paying any attention towards us?" Zeta wondered.

"Good question, I guess they don't to waste the rest of their shots on pods and a nearly destroyed C70." One of the crew members surmised.

"Could be true or, they're contacting a fleet to come in and take over this planet, it'll take some time for our fleet to even make it over here." Zeta said.

He saw the other pods moving towards the unknown planet and gave a deep sigh and tried to contact his squads.

"Sigma squad, sound off." Zeta ordered.

"RC-1160, Zero, sounding off." One voice said.

"RC-1389, Jester, here and alive." Another voice said.

"RC-1666, Gigs, sounding off." Said another voice.

"Alright Sigma, once we land we'll regroup, and if the ship survives, we scavenge it for supplies, there's no telling what we will encounter, we will keep these troops alive no matter what." Zeta said.

"Roger that, Gigs and I are with one ARC and 3 ARF's." Jester informed.

"And I'm with the 2 pilots and a Galactic Marine?" Zero questioned.

"A Galactic Marine? How did he get in here?" Zeta asked.

"I'm informed that he is sort of a spook, in other words, he's like a security camera, you trip it, more Marines will arrive to help." Zero informed.

"I see, well make sure he stays alive, we might need the Galactic Marines to help us." Zeta ordered.

"I'll make sure he stays alive." Zero said.

"Good, now then, let's wait for our crash landing." Zeta said calmly.

Once he said that 4 pods were sent ablaze. The crew that was with Zeta stared in shock when 4 pods were destroyed by the ship.

"So, they have decided to just kill us like this? Well, they don't know about Sigmas luck." Zeta muttered.

He looked and saw a few red lasers missing each pod. Zeta laughed lightly at the sight before him and strapped himself when the remaining pods reached the planet's atmosphere.

"Hange on!" Not long all the pods crashed landed on the planet's surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second installment to Commandos in Boston, nothing much will be said, so I'll just shut up and let you read the story.**

 **XXXXX**

Boston was more lively than usual after the event's last night. Many people saw 6 lights in the sky a few even saw them crash land around a few places and separated from each other.

A women with a jump-suit with 111 on the back of the suit with leather armor protecting the exposed areas. She walked towards a large city called Diamond city. She saw a woman arguing with someone in the comm unit.

"What do you mean you can't open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny! I'm standing out in the open here, for crying out loud!" The women said.

"I got orders not to let you in, , I'm sorry, I'm just doing my job." The security guard now named Danny said.

"Just doing your job? Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? Oh look, it's the scary reporter. Boo!" The woman now named Piper sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry, but Mayor McDonough's really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy." Danny said.

"Agh...You open this gate right now, Danny Sulivan! I live here. You can't just lock me out!" She sighed and then looked at the woman with a less surprised look.

"You. You want into Diamond City, right?" Piper asked.

"What? Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Shh. Play along. What was that? You said you're a trader up from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked for a whole week? Huh." Piper lied.

The woman wasn't amused and let the whole entire thing happen.

"You hear that Danny? You gonna open the gate and let us in? Or are you going to be the one talking to crazy Myran about losing on all this supply?" Piper asked through the speaker.

"Geez, all right. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute." Danny said.

Piper looked at the Woman and brought up her hand. "And to your question before, I'm Piper. Diamond Cities reporter. Who are you?"

"I'm Courtenay. The sole survivor of Vault 111." The woman now named Courtenay greeted.

"Huh. A Vault Dweller, never seen one before. Well, nice to meet you. We should head inside before Danny locks us out." Piper suggested.

Courtenay nodded in agreement and walked into Diamond City with Piper. Courtenay looked around and was amazed at the sight.

"You enjoying Diamond city? Well, take a good look because this is the jewel of Boston." Piper stated.

"I can see that." Courtenay said.

She looked around and saw many stores. Courtenay thought of going in one and buying supplies for later but decided to go later when she needs to.

When she was walking around she heard a few discussion of last night's meteor shower and a strange occurrence that's happening currently.

"Dude, word just hit, a base filled with soldiers were defending against a large amount of Feral Ghouls until 4 armored men rushed in and saved them and now what I'm hearing, they're helping out a few of the guards out their with defending against the Super Mutants." One of the citizens said.

"Damn, you think they're with the Brotherhood of Steel?" Another citizen asked.

"Nah, 3 of them had some weird symbols painted on their helmets they can't be associated with them." The first citizen explained.

"Are they Synths?" The second Citizen asked.

"They looked too high tech to be Synths, hell they don't look they were sent to kill anyone the Institute want to kill." The first citizen explained.

Courtenay walked up to the 2 and asked. "You guys know where they are now?"

"What I've heard, they're still fighting the Super Mutants outside the city just follow the sound of gunshots and you'll find them." The first citizen said.

"Thanks." With that Courtenay walked out of the city while Piper stood their smiling and followed suit.

36 minutes after drop (Halo ODST reference for no reason)

2 pods laid in the barren land. One manage to open and popped out a white armored soldier who held his head with his hand.

"Damn, that crash took a lot out of me." He groaned and looked around and was shocked to see a large destroyed city.

"The hell am I?" He asked to no one.

The white armored man went back inside and grabbed a long black rifle and walked out. He noticed another pod and was about to walked towards it until he heard a loud roar.

The white armored man looked towards the direction of the roar. He shook in fear when a large horned creature with long claws appeared and sniffed the air and looked directly at the white armored man.

"What the hell is that thing?" The white armored man rushed back to the pod but the creature was too fast and manage to grab him and start to eat the man.

The ones in the pods heard the sound of crunching and looked outside and in fear started to shoot at the creature with blue lasers.

The creature roared in annoyance and clawed one white armored man and stabbed the other. The remaining one ran towards the undisturbed pod and started to pound on it. The creature grabbed the white armored man and began to eat him.

The occupants in the pod woke up due to the screaming and heard crunching noise.

"Me'bana?" The commando spoke.

He tried to look outside but saw nothing until another loud crunch was heard. The commando opened the hatches slowly and peaked out. He looked around and saw nothing but blood and body parts laying around. The commando got out and saw a few body parts with white armor plating.

"What happened?" The commando looked around and took notice to a large creature that was eating a corpse.

"You are a ugly son of a bitch." The commando said.

He walked back to the pod he was in and smacked the 2 pilots and the maroon and white armored trooper.

"Ve'ganir laam." He ordered.

The 2 pilots groaned and looked at the commando.

"Damn it Zero, can't you give us a few more minutes of sleep." The one with an animated Hornet painted on the side of the helmet asked.

"Yeah, let us sleep some more." The one with an animated Wasp painted on the side of the helmet said.

The one with the Wasp slowly went back to sleep but was smacked again by the commando now named Zero.

"What was that about?" The second pilot asked.

"Shhh, there's a large creature outside, took out a few troops that were in a pod." Zero shushed.

"What do we do? Wait till it gets full?" The first pilot asked.

"We kill it." Zero said while attaching some things onto his rifle.

"You're not using the anti-armor attachment are you?" The second pilot asked.

"Hey Galactic Marine, stay here with Hornet and Wasp, if I don't come back, don't get out until the whole thing is clear, you got it?" Zero asked seriously.

"They call me Des, and yes I got you." The Galactic Marine now called Des said.

"Good. I'll be back." and with that he walked out.

Zero looked at the large creature and aimed his weapon at it. He was about to fire until he saw the creature sniff the air and rush towards the direction of wherever the scent lead it. Zero scratched the side of his helmet but shrugged it off when he didn't have to waste ammo.

He walked back to the pod and motioned the 2 pilots and the Galactic Marine to follow him. When they walked out they were surprised to see a large destroyed city.

"This city seen better days." Hornet muttered.

"Yeah. Where to, Zero, we can't just stay here forever." Wasp asked.

"Let's head into the city, we might find some people even our own." Zero suggested.

Des sighed and nodded in agreement with the 2 pilots shrugging and walked alongside Zero.

A few minutes passed at the 4 clones walked through the destroyed city with Des and Zero in the front with weapons ready.

"How well can you shoot that DC-15A?" Zero asked.

"Well enough." Des stated plainly.

"That's all I need to hear." Zero muttered until he held up his fist.

Des took a knee when the 2 pilots stayed where they are and looked around for danger.

"What's wrong?" Wasp asked.

"I see 2 unknowns up ahead." Zero informed.

He put the sniper attachment on his DC-17 IWS and aimed down the sights.

"2 walking corpses, possibly a few more close by, Des was it? You and me will take them out at the same time, if more appear, we take them out as well." Zero said.

"Roger." Des took aim with his DC-15A and both him and Zero fired simultaneously.

Both blaster bolts hit the walking corpses directly in the head causing both to fall down on the ground dead. Zero waited a bit and noticed no more were closing in and walked towards the corpses.

He wasn't surprised at how they looked and started to search the bodies. What confused him were that they both carried strange metal items in their pockets.

"What is this?" Zero asked.

"No clue, could be their version of credits." Des said.

"We have no use for it." Zero said while tossing the object aside.

Hornet looked across and saw a few laser fire coming from a building and killing more of the walking corpse.

"Zero, you might want to see this." Hornet said.

Zero looked and used the rangefinders that were attached to his helmet and zoomed in on the small battle.

"Possible enemies, we can't risk it." Zero said.

"Why not? If we help them, they can help us out." Wasp pointed out.

"The pilot has a point, we can't afford wandering around this place, we need directions." Des agreed.

Zero sighed and pulled out his pistol and gave it to Hornet.

"Your giving me your DC-15S SAB?" Hornet questioned.

"Des, give Wasp your DC-17S HB. The only reason why is because you 2 need to defend yourselves, and we will need help with that type of force." Zero pointed towards the now growing amount of the walking corpse.

"I guess. Well Wasp, it's nice knowing you." Hornet said while looking at the weapon he was handed.

"Ditto." Wasp said while taking aim with his weapon.

Zero nodded and took aim with his DC-17 IWS while Des took aim with his DC-15A.

"Me and Des will take point, you 2 will cover our backs if there are more." Zero said.

The 2 pilots nodded and aimed their weapons around the area while Des and Zero ran towards the large amounts of the walking corpses.

Both Zero and Des pulled the trigger of their weapons and slowly brought down the walking corpses to the ground. Zero quickly reloaded his DC-17 IWS and fired a few more. Des bashed the end of his gun against the skull of a walking corpse and shot another point blank.

Zero aimed his fist towards the chest of one of the "undead" and a light blue blade popped out and stabbed the living corpse. Des dodged an attack from the "undead" and shot his DC-15A into it's head while dodging another attack from behind. Zero killed the attacker that attacked Des and kicked the dead away.

Both clones stood back to back and looked at the numbers of the "undead" and both sighed.

"How many are left?" Des asked.

"Don't know but maybe if we attack them 2 or 3 more times than this place could be clear." Zero said.

"2 or 3 more?"

"2 or 3 more." Zero nodded and looked at his ammo count for his Blaster and saw that it's on it's last mag.

"Damn it, last set. Got to make it count." Zero said.

Des ducked a swipe and saw a fist aimed towards the attacker and saw it fly back a few feet with a gash on it's head. Zero began to stab the rest of the "undead". Des stopped and saw the remaining "undead" lowered and then all were gone.

Zero took a deep breath and gave a thumbs up to Des who nodded and walked towards him.

"You ok there Commando?" Des asked.

"I'm fine. Haven't done something like this in awhile." Zero said.

"I can tell." Des looked inside and saw men in strange armor and weapons.

"Hey, Commando, you should get a look at this." Des said.

Zero took a peek and saw the armored men readying their weapons.

"I'm getting a strange vibe coming from them, you think they will take us away and take our gear?" Zero asked.

"I have that same feeling. We should leave before they leave this tiny fort." Des suggested.

"Agreed." Zero and Des jogged back to the 2 pilots and motioned them to follow.

"Wait, where are we going?" Hornet asked.

"Yeah, did you guys save those people in that building?" Wasp asked.

"They're fine. I'm just getting a strange vibe from them." Zero said.

"As In?"

"They may take us in and put us behind bars and take our gear." Zero looked at the street and chose one at random until loud gunshots were heard causing the Clones to take a knee and look around for the cause of the noise.

"I see nothing." Des reported.

"Neither do I." Zero said and looked behind Hornet and used the range finders on his helmet to see what was causing the disturbance.

"I see...Projectiles, people with strange looks armor with slugthrowers, and hulking green men that are also using slugthrowers. It seems that they are fighting each other and the strange armored people are losing. I think we should help." Zero suggested.

"How? They could be like those strange armored men back in that fort, what makes you think they aren't the same?" Des asked.

"And those green men are going to kill them, hell I don't have that strange vibe, but to be safe, if they shoot at you, shoot back." Zero said.

"Roger." Des said.

Hornet and Wasp nodded and the 4 Clones roadie run towards cover and waited till the green men reloaded.

When the green men stopped firing Zero switched to sniper mode and sniped 5 green men. Des shot a few down and got back into cover when the slugs from the gun hit his cover.

"How many are left?" Des asked.

"About 5." He fired another round into the head of the green hulking thing.

"Scratch that, 4."

He stopped firing when screams of pain and dying was heard causing the Commando and Galactic Marine to look over their cover and saw a woman firing her entire clip on what seemed to be the last hulking green man.

"Scratch that again. 0." Zero said.

The woman walked up towards them and wave.

"Hello there. You must be those unknown people the entire settlement is talking about. I'm Courtenay, who are you guys?"

"RC-1160, they call me Zero." Zero greeted.

"BO-622, they call me Des." Des said.

"CP-22/888, they call me Hornet." Hornet greeted.

"CP-7755, they call me Wasp." Wasp greeted.

Courtenay looked at them strangely and looked at each of the Clones from head to toe.

"And what are you guys?" Courtenay asked.

"I'm a Republic Commando." Zero stated.

"Galactic Marine." Des stated.

"And we're Clone Pilots." Hornet stated proudly.

"I didn't catch the last part, can you say that again?" Courtenay asked.

"Clone Pilots?" Hornet asked.

"That. You are Clones?" Courtenay asked.

"Yes, we were created to serve and protect the Galactic Republic." Zero explained.

"Galactic Republic? Who are they?" Courtenay asked.

"They protect the galaxy from the Separatist, and right now, their ship is hovering over the planet waiting for more reinforcements and invade this planet." Des explained.

"And these Separatist, who are they?" She asked.

"The complete opposite of the Republic, and their army are nothing but stupid clankers." Hornet fist bump Wasp and they both laughed.

"Clankers?" Courtenay asked.

"Names we made for Droids." Zero explained.

"I see. Um, how long have you been here?"

"We crashed landed a night ago. Our ship crashed landed somewhere around this planet and we need to look for more survivors." Zero said.

"I can help, but in return I could use your help." Courtenay said.

"And that is?" Zero asked.

"I'm looking for my son, I want you to help me search for him after we find your friends." Courtenay looked at Zero and noticed his body language was different and looked at Des.

"Don't look at me Commando, I have no clue either." Des shrugged.

"Well, if we do help, we might find the crew on the way." Hornet pointed out.

"Good point Hornet. Well Courtenay, you got a deal. What's first on the agenda?" Zero asked.

"I got a few leads back in Diamond city and…" Piper rushed in and stopped Courtenay from continuing and saw her pull out a notepad and pencil.

"I'm Piper, Diamond Cities reporter. Can you answer a few of my questions?" Piper asked.

"Um?" Zero looked at Des who shrugged and then looked towards the pilots who held the same look as he did if he can tell.

"I guess." Zero obliged.

"Good. First question: Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm a Republic Commando, the man in maroon and white is a Galactic Marine and the 2 other ones are pilots." Zero explained.

"One of the best." Hornet added.

"Interesting. Now what are your names?" Piper asked.

"They call me Zero. The pilots are Hornet and Wasp. The Galactic Marine is Des. Are we done here?" Zero asked.

"Not yet. Now, what faction are you 4 associated with?" Piper asked.

"The Galactic Republic." Zero sighed.

"And who are they?" Piper pressed on.

"You can say peace keepers of the Galaxy. Are we done here?" Des asked.

"Jeeze. You guys really don't like being asked things do you?" Piper said.

"No we don't. We are just soldiers, we do what we do best, and if the question doesn't involve the battle then we don't answer." Des stated.

"Ma'am, it's best if we drop the questioning, we need to get a move on." Zero said.

"He's right, the faster we find my son, the better." Courtenay agreed.

"Alright, fine. There's a detective in Diamond City, his name is Nick Valentine, he works in a place called Valentines Detective Agency." Piper said.

"Thanks Piper. Alright, we should head over there now." Courtenay said.

"We're right behind you ma'am." Zero said.

Courtenay smiled and motioned the Clones to follow. They made it to the entrance to Diamond city and saw Piper walk to the intercom.

"In and out, Piper. This time I can't let you in." Danny said through the intercom.

"Damn it, Danny. What will it take to convince you now?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, you lied about a trader from Quincy, this time nothing will work." Danny stated.

"You sure, cause it looks like those strange armored soldiers are here waiting for the entrance to open." Piper said.

"Not gonna work Piper." Danny said.

"Alright, suit yourself, come on guys, I think your services are better off somewhere else." Piper said while pushing Zero.

"...Alright, fine. If they're not the real deal Piper, I will kick you out personally." Danny threaten.

"Don't worry, these are the real." Piper said with a smile.

Zero saw the entrance open and Danny walked out. He looked at Piper and slightly glared at her but changed to fear when he saw the 4 Clones.

"Yo." Hornet greeted.

"Th-they are the real deal." Danny looked at Piper who gave him a victorious smile and patted his shoulder.

"Yep, now we'll be walking in now." Piper said.

Danny nodded and moved out of the way. Zero nodded in thanks towards Danny while Des walk by.

"Don't mind him, it seems he has things in his mind." Zero said.

Danny shook his head slowly and saw the 2 pilots walk in. Zero followed Courtenay to the Agency.

"Alright, you guys wait outside, I don't want that detective guy question and arrest you guys." Courtenay said.

"No worries. We'll be here." Zero said.

"Not like it's an option." Des muttered.

Zero sighed and said. "Yeah, go see if that detective has any leads for you."

Courtenay nodded and walked in. Zero shook his head and looked towards Des.

"What's your deal?" Zero asked.

"Nothing, got too much in my mind. It's causing me to become like this." Des said.

"Stop thinking then, whatever it is, can wait." Zero said.

"You're right, I'll stop thinking about it, unto pressing issues." Des looked towards the door to show Courtenay standing and listening in on the conversation.

"The detective went missing."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's where I end it. Next up: The search for Nick Valentine.**

 **Announcement: Christmas break is about to start and that means I will be on hiatus till the day christmas starts...ends...if that makes any sense. Don't worry, I have a special christmas present for you all.**


	3. Announcement: please read

Hello everyone this is the Terraforming Snowman. I'm am deeply sorry that I haven't updated, I just lost some inspiration to type them up, don't worry, I'm still doing them, it's just going to take some time to get back into the groove of things. In the mean time, I will be doing new series with kamen rider. I've recently got into the series and now I want to try my luck with them.

And that's pretty much. I hope you guys have a great days.


End file.
